Ending Taglines
An ending tagline is any quote, music, or other sounds played at the end of a show's credits. If quotes are used, they are likely from earlier in the episode. It is usually played over the production company's title card. Generally, when a sitcom uses ending taglines, they are taken out of the context that they were heard in to add to the humor. Here is a list of the Victorious ending taglines, to date: 'Season 1' *Pilot: "You're a DEMON!"- Robbie *The Bird Scene: "This is gettin' weird." - Rex *Stage Fighting: "But we'll I'm''plode!" - Trina *The Birthweek Song: "You failed." - Trina *Jade Dumps Beck: "Say 'cheese', fathead!" - Andre *Tori the Zombie: "You smell so fruity!"- Trina (rapping) *Robarazzi: "Fresh as a daisy!" (sniffs): -Cat *Survival of the Hottest: "I heard you swallow."- Tori *Wi-Fi in the Sky: "Enjoy your ''wazz!"- Trina *Beck's Big Break: "Toot your pickle." -Andre *The Great Ping Pong Scam: "Here comes that feeling..."- Sinjin *Cat's New Boyfriend: "THAT is a quality foot."- Robbie *Freak the Freak Out: "That is so not tight!"- Cat *Rex Dies: "I am Cube Fist Man!"- Cat *The Diddly-Bops: "Y'all can stare at me, but it's still bad."- Rex *Wok Star: "MORE power!"- Mrs. Lee *The Wood: "Sometimes I do it to myself." - Andre *A Film by Dale Squires: "Yay, I love excitement!" - Cat *Sleepover at Sikowitz's: "I can't take it anymore!" - Sikowitz 'Season 2' *Beggin' On Your Knees: "What about your spicy tuna balls!?" -Tori *Beck Falls for Tori: "I don't wanna get blackballed!" - Tori *Ice Cream for Ke$ha: "I hate everything." -Tori *Tori Gets Stuck: "Is this gonna hurt?" "Probably." -Tori and a nurse. *Prom Wrecker: "I'm uncomfortable."- Robbie *Locked Up: "There was a grenade in my toilet!"- Robbie *Helen Back Again: "I would consider doing that." -Trina *Who Did It to Trina?: "I am gonna kill you so hard!"- Tori *Tori Tortures Teacher: "You have that dream too?" - Jade *Jade Gets Crushed: "Ooh, it's all tingly!" -Andre *Terror on Cupcake Street: "I will pop your head like a zit!" - Jade 'Season 3' *A Christmas Tori: "Beg me." Jade *Blooptorious: "I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" - Rex *The Breakfast Bunch: "It's average!" - Robbie *The Gorilla Club: *The Worst Couple: "I thought this was a closet party." - Cat *Andre's Horrible Girl: "I've always wanted to see a boozay." -Robbie *Car, Rain, and Fire: *Tori and Jade's Playdate: *bang* "My box has spoken!" -Sikowitz 'Quote Count:' Tori: 5 Andre: 4 Robbie: 6 Cat : 5 Jade : 3 Rex : 3 Trina : 5 Sinjin : 1 Sikowitz : 2 'Trivia' *Beck is the only main character who has never had a quote used for an ending tagline. *Lane is the only recurring chracter not to have said a tagline, as Sinjin and Sikowitz have. *Robbie said the first ending tagline of the series. Interestingly, as of Tori and Jade's Playdate, he has also said the most with a total of six. Taglines, Ending